I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus
by icesk8er93
Summary: Troyella one shot. Its about the reaction of a little girl seeing her mommy kissing Santa Claus the summary is really bad but its a hard story to think of a summary for you'll see! Enjoy happy holidays!


A/n ok guys I'm really sorry I haven't updated Do you believe in love at first sight? I wasn't able to because 1. I had ice skating 2. I was helping my mom get ready for Thanksgiving. 3. My cousins were over. So yea plus I wasn't get that many reviews and I don't know if you liked Chapter 8 well anyway this is called " I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus" it's a really short one shot but I was in the car and my mom put that on and I thought it would be a cute one shot.

Katie Bolton's POV (a/n she's only 6)

It was Christmas Eve and I was determined to find out if there was a real Santa Claus. I heard banging down stairs. My eyes shot open. It must be Santa. I looked at the clock and realized it was 3:46AM. I got out from under my bed and threw on my pink fuzzy slippers. I ran down the stairs with my brown curls flying as I ran. I stopped right at the end where I knew that he wouldn't be able to see me. My mouth dropped open I was not expected this at all!!!!

_I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have a peek  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep_

I knew that was my mommy. Her hair was just like mine, long brown curls. I had my daddy's eyes though, very bright blue. ( A/n obviously you know its Troy and Gabriella now! Lol ok on with the story) They were kissing under the mistletoe. I always heard and saw on TV that whenever your under the mistletoe you have to kiss him!!! My mommy had to kiss Santa Claus!!!

I heard laughing. It sounded so familiar. I looked back at them and saw that they weren't kissing anymore. Mommy was tickling Santa Claus. O Boy I am so glad daddy didn't see this. If he did he would have fainted!!

_Then I saw mommy tickle Santa Claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._

This is something I would never forget!!!! They started to kiss again. I ran upstairs to get my daddy. Oh Boy he had to see this!!! I ran into there room and saw that he wasn't in there sleeping. He probably went to get food or something. I decided to go back downstairs and see what they were doing. When I went down there I saw they were still kissing. In the back of them I saw the fireplace was on and the socks were already done and all the presents were under the tree. It was big enough I already saw Santa Claus! The real one too!!! Not one of Santa's helpers that are usually at the mall. I noticed that Santa had a bow on. He had it on his hat. Maybe he was a present for my mommy. Maybe she asked for Santa Claus…I took another quick peek and saw she was tickling him again!

_I saw mommy kissing santa claus  
Underneath the mistletoe last night  
She didn't see me creap down the stairs to have peak  
She thought that I was tucked up in my Bedroom fast asleep._

I decided that I had enough I ran back into my room and quietly shut the door. This is a Christmas Eve I would NEVER forget! Hmm I don't think I will tell any of my friends because they might not believe me. All of my friends know about Santa but I don't think they will really believe that I saw  
_Then I saw mommy tickle santa claus  
Underneath his beard so snowy white  
What a laugh it would have been  
If daddy had only seen  
Mommy kissing santa claus last night._

Boy I wonder what Mrs. Claus thinks…of

My mommy kissing Santa Claus!!

Mommy thought I was sleeping. She didn't know that I saw her. At least I hope she didn't. I fell asleep with dreams of present that I would be getting tomorrow morning.

(Gabi's POV)

I had snuck downstairs to see what the noise was. I tried to wake up Troy but all I would get would be a " Gabiiii go back so sleep" from him. I went downstairs into the living room to see that all the presents were already down there. No one else was. Suddenly from upstairs I heard jingling from the staircase. I looked up and saw Santa Claus was coming down the stairs. Maybe not Santa…I looked closely and saw that Troy had fooled me and put on a Santa Suit. He came down the stairs looking and probably feeling all jolly. I laughed at him as he hopped down the stairs to me.

"Ho Ho Ho" He said trying his best Santa impression.

"Merry Christmas!" I finished for him. He laughed. I soon joined in on the laughter.

"So do you think Katie will like it?" He asked looking skeptical.

"Of course she will! She will know it's you Troy I mean it's not hard to figure out! I mean we have a smart girl Troy" I explained to him. He nodded his head. Out of nowhere we started kissing. I broke it and looked up and noticed that we were under the mistletoe. I laughed. Only Troy would know were to put it! He noticed what I was looking at and I heard him laugh along with me. "Mistletoe" I whispered. He nodded and kissed me. I kissed back. There I was kissing Santa Claus!! I heard noise coming from upstairs but I ignored it. It was probably just my imagination. He started to tickle me. I started giggling which caused me to break the kiss apart. I started tickling him back. We were acting like little kids again. Kissing under the mistletoe and tickling each other.

"I love you Troy…" I said suddenly looking into his eyes. He immediately stopped tickling me and looked at me surprised that I said that out of now where.

" I love you too Gabi always.." He told me smiling. I smiled back. We both leaned in at the same time. " Always and forever" I whispered to him before he kissed me. We shared a gentle soft lovable kiss. We pulled back with smiles. The noise that I heard suddenly disappeared. I wonder what it was. We both decided to head to bed. We walked hand and hand up the stairs to our bedroom that we have shared for 7 years. We kissed each other goodnight and went to bed and prepared ourselves for being woken up in 3 hours by a very hyper little 6 year old.

The Next Morning

Troy and I had gotten woken up by Katie already and it was now 7:30.

We got dressed and told her that we would meet her downstairs soon and to stay in her room. Troy got dressed in his Santa suit. While I helped him. I went into the bathroom and got changed into a red short dress with silver sparkles. I then put on these green Christmas tree earings. I put some make up on and then I put my hair in curls. I then put some perfume on. I walked back into my room and saw Troy in his Santa suit. I giggled which caused him to turn around and look at me. His mouth dropped. I giggled at his reaction. "Well your all giggles today aren't you?" He asked walking towards me. I nodded giggling still. He came up to me and we started kissing again.

"MOMMY STOP KISSING SANTA CLAUS!!!" we heard a little girl yell. We turned around and saw Katie looking at us. We all started laughing. Katie then laughed along with us. As soon as we stopped laughing Katie asked " Can we open presents yet?" Troy and I both laughed at her and nodded out heads.

" Alright my little Christmas elf" Troy exclaimed picking her up and throwing her over his shoulder. I laughed at the two. We walked downstairs and opened presents. I decided to put Christmas music on while we waited for the family to get here. When I turned on the music that was in the CD player I laughed at what it was. Troy soon caught on and laughed with me. Katie's mouth opened when she heard this line.

**_Mommy kissing Santa Claus last night._**

A/n there it is!! Just to get into the Christmas spirit! I will update my other story but you guess need to review Chapter 8. PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY I worked really hard on it. I hope you liked it! Please review!

**Happy Holidays!**


End file.
